Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to seals for use in wellbores.
Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Modern wells can extend to great well depths, often more than 15,000 ft. Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. Such zones are referred to as reservoirs or hydrocarbon-bearing formations or production zones and further include lower completion tools to control the flow therein. In a multi-zone well bore, it is often desired to seal or isolate certain components or regions while allowing for components to pass through during installation.
The disclosure herein provides a downhole assembly that includes at least one seal, wherein the seal includes an expanding seal support.